La noche después
by Lindmie
Summary: Una noche de reflexión y acción después de la temporada de la televisión.


Se levantó sobresaltada, mirando a su alrededor buscando algo. Cuando por fin lo encontró se tranquilizó. Tom parecía medio dormido con el arma guardada entre sus brazos. Naj y Al estaban uno al lado del otro dormidos profundamente. Sonrió inconscientemente, aquellos dos ya eran inseparables. Cerca de Al, pero a una distancia prudencial se encontraba acurrucada Sara. No reparó en ella, no quiso hacerlo. Se acercó lentamente y sin hacer el menor ruido a Tom para cerciorarse de que estuviera despierto.

- ¿Tom? – le susurró y justo cuando iba a sacudirle con suavidad su brazo sintió una mano aprisionar la suya.

- Anya, ¿ocurre algo? – medio dormido la seguí sujetando con fuerza y miraba a su alrededor.

- No, es sólo que no sabía si estabas despierto o dormido. Si quieres puedo hacer yo guardia –

- No tranquila. Sólo estaba medio dormido y pronto amanecerá –

- Bien… - se dispuso a alejarse, pero su mano aun seguía sujeta.

- ¿Estás bien? – la pregunta le pareció absurda y ningún momento quería mostrar más interés por ella, más del necesario.

- Sí… - pero su respuesta no sonaba nada convincente.

- No fue culpa tuya. No puedes salvar a todo el mundo – Tom parecía molesto porque una semana después de lo acontecido aun se sintiera culpable por lo sucedido.

- Greg murió y no pude salvarle. Como médico que soy… era… es algo que cuesta aceptar. Además formaba parte del grupo. Y el secuestro de Aby no favorece las cosas. Aun no entiendo el porque se la habrían de llevar.

- No vale la pena que pienses en todo esto. Por ahora debemos concentrarnos en salir de aquí vivos. Después ya pensaremos que hacer

- Sí, pero no podemos volver. Después de… no podemos volver – Anya parecía incómoda por tener que mencionar el asesinato que Tom cometió cuando la rescató de aquellos hombres.

- ¿Es que te doy miedo? – parecía molesto por la expresión de la mujer.

- No, claro que no – la respuesta le salió más fuerte de lo que debería y con demasiada ansiedad. Al se movió inquieto, pero no se despertó. El resto del grupo pareció no percatarse de nada.

- Bien – parecía que Tom se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

- En realidad me alegro de que estés aquí. No se que haríamos sin ti. No se que haría – las últimas palabras se le escaparon y cuando quiso darse cuenta comprendió que ya no podía rectificarlas.

- Me habéis tratado como uno más del grupo a pesar de que en el pasado… Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es defenderos. Además tú me salvaste la vida – una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro, incomodando a la joven que bajo la mirada.

- Sí, tú también me has salvado en más de una ocasión – sonrió mientras le devolvía una sincera mirada de gratitud. Sintió que Tom apretaba afectuosamente la mano.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Anya se recostó en el cuerpo de Tom, sintiendo la cercanía de los dos. Tom la abrazó con un brazo mientras que con el otro seguía sujetando el arma por si sufrían algún ataque. Anya levantó la mirada para observar la cara de Tom que le devolvió la mirada. Un instante después y sin saber exactamente como habían llegado a esa situación, Tom se encontraba besando a Anya que le correspondía con ansiedad.

Con un poco de brusquedad la recostó en el suelo y olvidó el arma al lado de su cuerpo para centrar toda su atención en aquella joven que no sabía como había llegado ser el centro de la mayoría de sus pensamientos. Odiaba sentirse así. Odiaba el hecho de sentir la necesidad de estar con ella, estar pendiente de todos sus movimientos y los celos que había sentido en alguna ocasión. Pero sobretodo odiaba el sentimiento que estaba empezando a sentir por primera vez en su vida y que sabía que estaba ligado a ella.

Dejó de besarle los labios para pasar a su cuello, tan blanco y delicioso. Anya retiró la cabeza para facilitarle el trabajo, pues sentía la necesidad de que la tocase, de sentir la presencia de Tom a su alrededor, tan cerca de ella como fuese posible. A pesar de saber que no era precisamente un santo, puede que ni siquiera fuera una buena persona, pero había algo en él que la atraía y aunque había querido con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en ello, no había podido negarlo.

La ropa empezó a sobrar y ambos sentían las manos de su amante en su cuerpo sintiendo cada palmo de piel invadida. Se unieron y se amaron con desesperación, con la sensación de que podía ser la última vez que fueran capaces de demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, aun tenían la respiración agitada y se abrazaban. Ambos sentían que habían dado un gran paso en la relación que ambos tenían, pero no estaban dispuestos a que los demás se enterasen ni intervinieran en ella. Tom fue el primero en levantarse y empezar a vestirse, sin decir nada, Anya le imitó. Una vez vestidos y seccionándose de que sus compañeros aun seguían dormidos se volvieron a sentarse juntos.

- Creo que lo que deberíamos hacer es salir de la ciudad – Tom le susurró al oído.

- ¿Y Aby? No podemos abandonarla – Anya sabía que a pesar de decir aquello, era imposible saber donde se la habían llevado y aun menos pensar en como rescatarla.

- No podemos hacer nada por ella. Lo mejor será salir de aquí y buscar un sitió seguro. Además debemos tener cuidado por si aun nos están siguiendo. Debemos encontrar provisiones –

- Bien. Será mejor que despertemos al resto y nos pongamos en marcha – Anya se dispuso a levantarse, pero Tom la empujó hacia él para besarla.

- A pesar de su asombro por aquello le correspondió. Una vez terminó apareció una sonrisa medio burlona, medio divertida.

- Buenos días – Anya le saludó mientras se levantaba definitivamente

- Buenos días – Tom cogió el arma y empezó a recoger las mochilas con las escasas provisiones que aun les quedaban.

Anya los despertó a todos para emprender la marcha, aunque no descubrió que Sara ya hacía mucho tiempo que estaba despierta. Al con pereza ayudó a cargar todo en el coche mientras Naj le ayudaba.

El grupo se había visto drásticamente reducido y no sabían donde ir o que hacer, pero algo tenían muy claro y es que debían permanecer unidos y seguir adelante. Aun les quedaba un largo camino que recorrer y para Anya el consuelo que tenía es que no lo haría sola, sabía que Tom, a pesar de su aparente frialdad y su pasado, sentía algo por ella y que haría lo posible para estar con ella. Así, pues el grupo aun tenía una posibilidad de sobrevivir a ese mundo.


End file.
